Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears/Patrick's Flower Shop
This is the fifth restaurant in Emily's Hopes and Fears. During Patrick's journey, Emily tries to fix the water pipe. Level 41 - Patrick's Letter *Mack and Rusty enter the place. *Mack: You Emily O'Malley? *Emily: Yes, that's me. *Rusty: Good! We just hit the horn at that Sharon lady's house by mistake. *Mack: She's none too pleased with us right now. *Mack gives the letter to Emily. *Mack: Patrick sends his love. *Paige: D-Da-Daddy!! D-Did he send my flower? *Rusty: Sounds like Paige - your pops talked a lot about you. *Rusty: He didn't get a hold of that flower yet... *Rusty: ...but he'll get it, don't you worry about that. *Edward: Why don't you two come inside and I'll get you something cold to drink? *Rusty: Much obliged - Mack's AC's broke and we've eatin' flames all day in that death trap! *All go inside except Emily and Francois. *Francois: What are you waiting for?! Open the letter... *Emily: I don't know, Francois, I miss him so much and I'm pretty scared of what it might say... *Francois: You know what? Why don't you go to Patrick's flower shop to read it, that way you'll feel closer to him already. *Francois: Maybe you can even work there for a little while, and I'll take care of this place. *Emily: I don't know what I would do without you, Francois *Francois and Emily gave a hug. *Francois goes inside, and Emily heads to Patrick's flower shop. During the level *Emily reads Patrick's letter. Afterward *Back in Emily's Place... *Emily kisses Paige. *Francois takes Paige inside. *Emily continues reading letter. *Emily goes inside. *Antonio: Francois took Paige to bed - figured you'd want to talk to our visitors, here. *Emily: Tell me the truth, was he okay when you left him? *Rusty: He sure was worried about your little girl tonight. *Rusty: Other than that he was as hole and healthy as a spring pig. *Emily: What about up north? Will he be okay? *Mack: I haven't been as far north as he was planning on going... *Mack: ...but I tell you folks... *Mack: ...I ain't NEVER seen someone so bound and determined as Patrick. *Mack: Whatever the north country throws at him, he can take it. *Emily: You've come a long ways - please, stay here tonight. *Mack: We'll gladly take you up on that... *Mack: ...don't think I could keep my rig between the ditches if I left now anyhow. *Emily, Mack and Rusty go upstairs. *They started to grab a letter! Emily rushed downstairs! *Emily takes a letter. *Emily: I'll read it to you LATER. Level 42 - No Service *Rusty comes outside. *Rusty: Mornin' doll - thought I'd come chat with the little one. *Emily: She's not doing so well this morning I'm afraid. *Rusty: I'm sorry to hear - I won't keep her long. *Emily kisses Paige. *Rusty: Good morning, young lady... I have something for you. *Emily cashes in. There's a picture. *Paige: Daddy drew me a picture! *Rusty: Describe it to me, would ya doll? *A picture of Emily and Patrick, with Paige. *Rusty: Sorry doll - I can't see. *Paige: Why not? *Rusty: A story for another time. *Paige: It's me and Mommy and D- Daddy... Cough! Cough! *Rusty: Your pops loves you very much... I could tell. *Paige: Really? *Rusty: You don't always have to see something to know that it's real. *Rusty: Your pops will come back in time with that flower, don't you worry. *Rusty goes inside. Afterward *Meanwhile in Emily's Garden... *Snuggford Radio: Announcement! Snuggford Springs Park will now be closed to ALL visitors... *Snuggford Radio: ...city officials say that the river is running SO LOW that there's no point in coming out.*Rusty goes outside. *SNuggford Radio: What a summer bummer, eh? Hey, how about some jokes to lighten the mood? *Rusty: I heard enough of that Party Marty on the way down here to last me a lifetime. *Rusty: Emily, doll! *Rusty: I was hoping to visit Patrick's flower shop before heading out. *Emily: I think that's a great idea - come along, Paige. *Now in Patrick's flower shop... *Emily, Rusty and Paige enter the shop. *Emily: Oh no! The automatic watering system... *Emily: ...it stopped working! Level 43 - A Few Angry Men *Edward brings the chlorine. *Edward: There! Enough organic lime flavored slush puppy for the entire week! *Snuggford Radio: Hey, hey! Marty Party here - with the river closed you best find another place to cool off today! *Edward leaves the place. *Snuggford Radio: Lots of our listeners are recommending the O'Malley's poolside restaurant! *Emily, Mack and Rusty go outside. *Emily: Thank you for delivering Patrick's letter. *Rusty: Don't you worry too much about that little girl of yours, now... *Rusty: Patrick will set things right. *Emily: I hope you're right.. *Emily and Rusty gave a hug. *And Emily gave Mack a hug! *Mack and Rusty head off from Emily's Place. *Francois comes outside. *Emily: Francois, with the river closed, we're going to see a lot more customers. *Emily: I need you to add EXTRA chlorine to the water. *Francois: Yeah, sure... *Emily: Francois, PLEASE. This is important. You won't forget, will you? *Francois: I promise Emily. I'll get to right away. *Emily leaves the place. The truck is leaving. *Francois looks around. *Francois: Chlorine! This must be it! *Francois starts pouring in chlorine to the pool. *Francois: Mmm... never know this chlorine stuff smelled this delicious! Afterward *Edward comes to the place. *Edward: Sorry, Emily - I've had no luck fixing the watering system. *Emily: It's something Patrick would usually take care of - I'll call a plumber. *Grace and Sharon enter. *Grace: Wanna swim with Paige! *Sharon: I told YOU, Paige isn't well enough to swim. *Sharon: Besides - your swimsuit collection is for pageants only. *Sharon: DO you know what all that filthy water would do to those designs? *EMily: This pool is sanitary, Sharon. I've had Francois add extra chlorine. *Sharon: Well... we'll see... *Sharon: Better give it a day or two for things to cool off so all the riff raff stays home. *Grace and Sharon leave the place. Level 44 - Plenty Of Space *Emily enters Paige's bedroom and Paige isn't here. *Emily: Paige? *Now to the living room. *Emily: Paige? *Now to Emily's Garden. *Emily: Paige? *Emily heads to Flower Shop. *Emily enters the shop. There was Paige slept in the shop. *Emily: Paige, Pumpkin - you had Mommy worried... *Paige wakes up. *Paige: Daddy's flowers are dying. *Emily: I know, Pumpkin. There's a drought, remember? *Paige: I don't wanna be by the pool! *Paige: Wanna be with Daddy's flowers! *Emily: I can't have you spend the day in here, Paige - it's too hot. *Emily: I promise we'll come visit Daddy's flowers every day, okay? *Emily takes Paige home. Afterward *Meanwhile in Emily's Garden, Francois checks out a customer. *Emily enters the place. *Emily: Francois - you did remember to add extra chlorine to the pool, right? *Francois: Yes, of course! *Emily: It's just... maybe it's my imagination but it looks a tiny bit green. *Francois: Looks crystal clear to me. Even smells great too! *Emily thinks. *Emily: Come on, Pumpkin - let's go check on Daddy's flowers. *Evelyn: Dear, you both look so tired... *Evelyn: ...why not let me and your father throw them out? *Paige: Noooo, Gramma! *Emily: That's okay, Mom... *Emily: Patrick may not be here, but at least we'll still have his flowers... *Emily: ...for however long those last. *Emily and Francois go to shop with Paige, and Evelyn goes inside. *Edward: ...wow! They sure have been thirsty! Level 45 - Be Different! *Emily enters Paige's bedroom. *Emily: Wake up, Sleepyhead... *Paige wakes up. *Emily: I found some water in the garage - maybe we can save SOME of Daddy's flowers. *Emily: I haven't seen a smile like that in a long time. *Paige: Can we save them BEFORE I eat breakfast? *Emily: Only if we sneak downstairs without waking Grandma Evelyn. *Emily: You know how she feels about breakfast. Afterward *In Emily's Garden, there were butterflies. *Paige: Look, Mommy! Budder-flies! *Emily: I think they like you. *Paige: Can we visit Daddy's flowers? *Emily: That reminds me... *Emily: ...the plumber never come to fix the sprinkler system in Daddy's shop. *Emily: Anyhow, as soon as it's fixed, we'll nurse all of Daddy's flowers back to health. *Snuggford Radio: Hey, hey! Marty Party here with a public service announcement! *Snuggford Radio: The city of Snuggford has declared a DROUGHT EMERGENCY! *Snuggford Radio: Many residents are reporting they've been CUT OFF from the city's water supply. *Snuggford Radio: Hey, all the more reason to spend time at the corner tavern, eh? Yuk, yuk! Level 46 - Call for Water *Emily: Well, the drought explains why the sprinklers stopped working in here. *Emily: Paige is missing Patrick terribly and his flowers are her only connection to him. *Edward: Maybe... maybe we can call around? See if someone has some non-potable water they can spare? *Emily: We can always try... *Emily: ...otherwise there's nothing left to do but to compost everything. *Emily: Do me a favor and don't tell Paige, okay? *Emily: I want to break it to her gently. During the level *Emily calls people in the past asking for water. 1st call *Emily: Hey Maggie, does the municipality have any water to spare? *Maggie: Sorry, we're all out. *Emily: Ahh, that's too bad. *Emily hangs up. 2nd call *Emily: Hey Tashi, do you have any water to spare at the farm? *Tashi: Emily, we need it to feed the livestock. *Emily: Ahh yes, that's right. *Emily hangs up. 3rd call *Emily: Hey Officer Jackson, can I "steal" some of your water? *Officer Jackson: I'm afraid I can't let yo do that, Emily. *Emily: Ahh, that's too bad. *Emily hangs up. 4th call *SPOILERS!* *Emily: Hey Charles, care to donate some water? *Charles: I said, "NO solicitors"! *Emily: Hmm, grumpy old man... *Emily hangs up anyway. 5th call *Emily: Hey Chuck, could you deliver us some water? *Chuck: I stepped out of the water delivery business long ago. *Emily: Ahh, that's too bad. *Emily hangs up. 6th call *Emily: Hey Enid, can you come over and search for a water source? *Enid: Sorry, Emily, I don't have that badge yet. *Emily: Ahh, that's too bad. *Emily hangs up. 7th call *Emily: Hey Marissa, is Aaron there? I'd like him to melt some snow into water. *Marissa: I'm sorry, Emily, he's kinda depressed. There's no snow left to ski on... *Emily: Oh, dear, that means no snow to melt either. *Emily hangs up. 8th and Last call *Emily: Snuggford Fire Department? Do you have any water? *SFD: Yes ma'am, but I think we need it more than you do. *Emily: I guess you're right. *Emily finally hangs up after answer. Afterward *Back in Emily's Garden, Francois swims around. *Paige: I wanna see Daddy's flowers! *Emily: Er... Paige, Pumpkin. Mommy has something to tell you...! *Emily: It's just that... um... well... *Francois climbs up to edge of pool. *Francois: Hey, Paige - watch this! *Francois jumps into the pool and splash! *Paige: That Francois - isn't he silly, Paige? *Paige: I wanna see Daddy's flowers back to health! *Edward: What if we took a few gallons from the pool to water the flowers? *Emily: It's too little too late, Dad... *Emily: I had Francois add extra chlorine - an account if the crowds we've been loving. *Emily: Patrick's flowers are as good as dead. Level 47 - Slow Grower *Emily: I'm SO sorry, Pumpkin. There's nothing we can do. *Paige: Why can't we buy water at the store? *Emily: I'm afraid there's no water left, honey... *Paige: Cough! Cough! GASP! *Emily: Paige! *Paige keeps coughing. *Emily: Let's get you to your daybed! *Paige: COUGH! COUGH! *Emily takes Paige back hone to her daybed. *Evelyn goes to water out from faucet. *Evelyn serves water to Paige. Then Paige drinks water. *Emily leaves to the shop. Afterward *At Emily's Garden, Grace and Sharon enter the place. *Grace: I wanna SWIM! *Sharon: Grace Miriam Stepford! *Sharon: You are NOT getting your designer swimwear WET! *Sharon: Besides, the water here looks filthy. *Emily: Sharon - I've told you, the water is highly chlorinated. *Emily: Just buy her a cheap suit and let her swim. *Sharon takes a view. *Sharon: Chlorinated, eh? Well, it's as green as my lawn! It even starts to smell sweet! *Emily goes to the pool and thinks. *Emily has an idea! Level 48 - Grab A Bucket! *Edward puts chlorine into the serving cup and attempts to serve Paige a cup. *Francois: No! Don't! *Edward: What? *Francois: What are you doing? It's toxic! *Edward: Toxic? I know it's green, but toxic? Come on. *Francois: It's CHLORINE! *Emily goes outside. *Edward: Chlorine? It's line slush puppy! *Francois: What? Slush puppy? Then I must have... Uh-oh! *Emily: What? You did what? *Francois: I'm sorry... I think I've got the chlorine and slush puppy mixed up... *Emily: You put lime into the pool? *Francois: Well... *Emily: Francois! You're the best pool boy EVER! *Emily and Francois hug! *Francois: Er... Anytime? *'Saving the flowers' *Emily goes inside. *Emily: Mom! Antonio! *Emily: Everyone grab a bucket! We're going to save Patrick's flowers! During the level *Emily takes the bucket from Francois and waters the flowers. Afterward *Emily: It's been hours since we started giving them water. *Emily: Some of them should have responded by now. *Francois: Maybe it's too late? *Emily: It's just not FAIR! *Emily: Paige was doing so much better... *Paige goes to Flower Shop. *Paige: Mommy? Did you save Daddy's flowers? *Emily: Not yet, Pumpkin... but we're not giving up. *Emily takes Paige. Then they go home. *The butterflies began to fly around. *At last! The plants are reviving! *And they fly. Level 49 - Professional Tippers *Emily and Francois enter the shop. The flowers are back to health! *Emily: Francois, look! *Emily: It's working, Francois! *Francois: Want me to have your mom bring Paige over? *Emily: Not yet - let's save as many as we can, first. *Emily: I want this whole shop BURSTING with colors when we bring her in here. *Emily waters the plants. *Some time later... Afterward *Emily waters the corner plant. *Evelyn: If I didn't know better, I'd say Patrick's been taking care of them himself! *Emily: It's a lot of work - I guess I never realized... *Emily: These flowers make Paige so happy... *Emily: ...is it so crazy to think a flower could heal? *Evelyn: Maybe not. *Evelyn: Shall I go wake up Paige? *Emily: No, let her sleep. Level 50 - It's A Wrap! *Meanwhile in Emily's Garden... *Paige: Momma? Momma, I'm tired... *Paige: Can I go sleep in my nighttime bed? *Emily: Pumpkin, it's too hot in the house. *Emily: Besides, Mommy has a BIG surprise for you. *Paige: Please, Mommy? *Emily: Well, alright. Grandma will take you inside. *Emily: Mommy will come get you in a bit to show you your surprise. *Paige: Thank you, Mommy... *Paige: ...love you. *Emily: I love you too, Pumpkin. *Emily leaves the place, and Evelyn goes inside. During the level *Emily wraps Paige's present. Afterward *Emily enters Paige's bedroom. *Emily: Paige, Pumpkin - time to wake up. *Emily: Mommy has a surprise for you. *Emily: Paige? *Emily: PAIGE! *No answer. Evelyn rushed to Paige's bedroom. *Evelyn: What's wrong? *Emily: Tell Dad to get the car! We need to get her to the hospital! *Evelyn: Is she breathing?! *Emily: Just get the car! *Emily takes Paige quickly. *Evelyn: Oh, my goodness! *Evelyn rushes away to the car. *Emily: It's okay, Pumpkin! It's going to be okay! *Emily and Paige now leave Emily's Place. Paige is too sick!